Our Thing
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: This is a one shot of when James and Lily started dating.


Lily Evens was sitting under the Quidditch stands crying. She had just caught Seth Darby, the so called love of her life, making out with Casey Watts. How could she be so stupid, all those extra study hours with Slughorn? He was fine at potions and if he was a real boyfriend he would have asked her to tutor him, she was first in their class. Alice had warned her about Seth, he was worse then Sirius, heck he was worse then all the marauders put together! Why didn't she listen to her? Probably because of those amazing blue eyes, silky blonde hair, and that rich deep irresistible voice, Merlin she was an idiot.

_Crunch_! Lily's head jerked up. Someone was walking toward her. She new it wasn't Alice; she had been there when Lily walked in on them and she knew not to bother her. If it was Seth he would have been seductively saying 'Lily I was an idiot'. Yeah right that was gonna work. "Lily?" came a voice she loved and dreaded all at the same time. "What do you want Potter I'm really not in the mood" she replied coldly. "Err…are you okay? I heard about that git Darby" he said sliding to sit next to her. Maybe it was the fact that she was so mad at Seth or that Potter had called him a git too or a combination of both, but she didn't mind him sitting next to her. "It's traveled around the school already?" Lily said tearfully. James smiled then said "Nah, just the Gryffindor common room. Darby came in looking for you, I asked him why and he told me the whole thing trying to make it sound like she came on to you but I've heard the stories, mind you I'm going to get a months worth or detention for cursing him but he deserved it. You okay?" Lily laughed. Since when did she laugh at James cursing people? Well, Seth deserved it but still she was a Prefect. "You laughed? Normally you'd be all over me about how I was breaking the rules and how someday I'm going to get myself killed doing stuff like that" He said. "And then you'd ask me out" Lily smiled. "And you'd say no. Come on Evans your ruining our thing!" He replied jokingly. The smile slowly slid off her face as she turned her head in the opposite direction. "Look, I'm sorry Lily that was rude" James said trying to get her to smile again. "Maybe it should be more then a thing" Lily said semiconsciously. Wait, WHAT?! She was mad at Seth yes but she was starting to like Potter? NO! "Err…meaning?"James said confused. It started to rain. That was it that was 

all she could handle. Seth, liking Potter, the rain. Lily broke down and fell into James' arms. "I don't know I can't take it anymore." She was crying so hard it was like she was flooding up inside. James didn't say a word he just sat there on the cold wet ground with Lily in his arms stroking her already sopping wet hair.

After what seemed like an hour James broke the silence. "Lils, we should probably get back inside other wise we're going to get sick" Lily sniffled and stood up."One thing before we go. James will you go with me to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" she asked staring into his eyes. "Lily, you know I'd say yes to you any other day but I really don't want to be the rebound guy" He said. Lily could see it was the truth, she could see it hurt him to say no but he really didn't want to be her rebound. "James, I've been thinking. You're not my rebound, you could never be. James I know for the past 5 years I've been awful to you but, you didn't care. You where always there for me. 1st year when Malfoy was picking on me, 2nd year when Alice and I were fighting, 3rd when Colin Davis broke up with me, 4th year when Severus started hanging out with Malfoy, 5ht year when he called me a …well you know, and now when Seth broke up with me. You could never be my rebound; you've always stayed the same thing to me. You've always been…my Potter" Lily explained. "What?"James said entirely confused "My Potter the person who always cares about me no mater how rude or nasty or cruel I am to him. Thanks James." She concluded. James stood there stunned "You've actually noticed?! All this time I thought you had built up a wall to block your self from me and you've actually noticed? You know what? I think I could accompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend" He said with a smile. And with that Lily did something she had sworn never to do. Right there in the middle of the rain under the Quidditch stands she and James potter kissed. Lily kissing him.


End file.
